


The woods

by Starlightowl99



Series: Vixx- other pairings [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Creepy, Dark, Halloween, Heavy Angst, Impied magic, Implied Sexual Content, Implied indic mythology, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentions Murder, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mythology - Freeform, Naga, Snake Monster, Spooky, a bit horror, a little bit medieval, keo - Freeform, mentions Hakyeon, mentions Hongbin, mentions death, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: He got banned.They made it clever. A smart move.Banning him into the wood.Not staining their own hands with his blood like he did it.Avoiding sinning.Let someone else do the dirty job.There's a monster living in here.





	The woods

Sitting very close to the fire he tries his best to not let the fear gain reign over him, while trying to blend out all the sounds his ears can filter in the darkness surrounding him.

The howls that seems to come from wolves.    
  
The growls that he can’t identify and he doesn’t want too at all.

The crackles of thin branches under something heavy, breaking into tiny pieces.

It reminds him too much of bones getting broken.

He shivers and it is not because he only wears light clothes that more or less do a very poorly job in covering his body. Well poor clothes for a poor man.

Exposing way to much flesh through the holes that got ripped into them by sharp stones when he felt while running or the cuts that even made it through the fabric, reaching his skin when strong branches reached out to grab him (or at least he imagined the trees to reach out for him). 

The villagers made sure he has to run deeper into the woods, not just hiding at the entrance.

After all they want him not coming out alive.

  
  


Nothing was normal in the woods. A rumor hushed under lips hiding by hands, spoken there and there. About the monsters. Some even claim to have the luck being still alive while catching a glimpse of them. The people fear the woods. 

Banning him into them is as heavy as sentenced to death.

Maybe worse…

  
  


The cuts on his wrists aren't that worse but enough to ink his pale skin it with slide shades of red on some body parts. 

Enough to wake up the predators in the dark surrounding him, just waiting for him to let his guard down. 

Enough to make him aware of his weak body.

Enough to let the doubts grow in his mind, that he can keep it.

The promise.

But well he said he will try, not that he will do. So there is no point in doubting that.

He won't make it and it is just a matter of time.

  
  
  


He is just a human after all and whatever is living in that forest is definitive not human. 

It’s inhuman.   
  
It’s a monster.

Jaehwan shivers violently, pretty sure he just saw a big shadow moving in the thick fog of darkness while he glanced past the flames. Fear crawling up, starting from his mind, reaching for his heart. Grabbing the small charm on the necklace, a small pentagram.

A useless try to protect his body from evil.

It won't work against THAT.

  
They decided to let him get away alive for his sin, but they also sealed his poorly life when they banned him into the woods. No one survives the woods. No one survives the monsters living in here. 

It was quite a clever move from the village oldest. They don’t make their hands dirty, they don’t make themselves sinning. But they still make sure he will pay for his sin.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ “Jaehwan, Jaehwan listen!” Hakyeon whispers sharply and shakes him after he sneaked into the cell they keep the younger when they found him next to the other man’s dead body. He is crying, knowing he won’t survive this. He will die. The judgement was spoken, they sealed his fate. _ __   
__   
_ “Jaehwan please try. Please try to survive.” Hakyeon is desperate, feels hopeless while not wanting to accept the reality. His friend, his beloved friend who only tried to survive, forced to face this harsh judgement. He does not understand the elder. Why they damn this young live instead of trying to rescue it. “Please Jae, you are not a soulless murderer. Please survive this one night. Then we will fetch you. We will meet under that one old tree everyone avoids afraid of the course. You remember the tree?”  _ __   
__   
_ Jaehwan nods, still in tears but trying to listen. “Hongbin and i, we will be there. We will flee, we will meet you there and then we will flee. We can do this.” He pets the youngers hair and embracing him and Jaehwan holds onto him for dear life. Maybe it is the last time he sees his friend. He could not properly say goodbye to Hongbin so at least he has to take the change saying his goodbyes to Hakyeon.  _ __   
  


_ They don’t know, they don’t know what’s out there.  _

_ He won’t make it. _ __   
_   
_ __ “Here” Hakyeon slowly takes off his small golden necklace he always wears. The last memory of his mother who passed away early. “Take this, it will make you remember.” He puts it around Jaehwans neck. “Don’t lose yourself in the woods, stay calm. Remember me and Hongbin.Remember the tree. The next morning. We will wait for you there.” 

_ Finally somehow clear in his mind Jaehwan whispers “I can’t promise you anything Hyung, but i will try my best to survive.” _

_ He stares into Hakyeons eyes but for the elder it feels like Jaehwan looks through him. As if the younger already had given up and he wonders, wonders what the boy once saw in these woods that makes him act like he got sentenced to death. _

_ For a few seconds Jaehwan has a flashback. Playing in his head like an old movie. _

  
  


_ He remembers the eyes.  _

_ Cold. _

_ Bright silver. _

_ Deadly. _

_ There where fangs. _

_ Scales. _

_ A hiss. _

  
  


_ He shakes his head, releasing Hakyeon out of his hug. “You should go Hyung, when they find you or Hongbin then they will end you too.” _ __   
__   
_ “Jaehwan no one ended you, please i-” _ __   
__   
_ “Hyung please. I said i try but i won’t promise anything. Please go. Tell Hongbin i will miss him.” He finally looks at Hakyeon for real “I will miss you Hyung.” _ __   
_   
_ __ "I love you both, thank you for taking care of me."

_ With tears in his eyes Hakyeon let go, let Jaehwan slip out of his arms and with a heavy heart he leaves the cell. Sneaking his way out, to collect his second baby brother. They will flee, they can do this. They will meet again.  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had killed a human being. No matter if per accident or not he had killed.

Had sinned.

Now he has to pay for it.

  
  


There’s a hiss. Soft and kinda quiet but it manages to cut through the sounds of nature like an axe, splitting not just the night but also Jaehwans sanity. His hair on the neck is raising. Instantly he is hugging himself. Moving closer to the fire. 

It is here.

Suddenly the world around him goes silent. Dead silent. No other monster seems to dare looking for him now. No normal animal seem to bear being close to it. Only shadows following because shadows are silent. There is no other sound than a second hiss and he can feel it. The weight of a stare. Can feel it drilling through his flesh down to his soul.

Does he still have one after a murder?

His fingers twitching, his nails cutting into his own flash, the pain his only anchor to sanity now. It really is there. He has not lost his mind. There is a monster in the woods and now it is here to collect him, eat him, kill him.

Dragging him into purgatory.

“May, may, may” soft words reach his brain, taking him by surprise. “What do we have here? A sssmall lost human? In my woodsss?” Branches break under a body, it is moving. Jaehwan wants to cover his ears, wants to ignore the soft poisonous voice that digs into his brain, injecting it’s venom. Clouding his judgement of reality and creating the image of a huge snake luring out there finding it’s prey. But he can’t move, his body stopped working, instead his fingernails dig harder into his flesh. He whimpers. There is a chuckle reaching through his clouded mind and it sounds like a devil got unleashed from hell. 

_ Scales there were scales. _

Images flashing in his mind, images when he was a child and lost in the woods. Images of very bright shimmering scales, clawed hands, white long fangs.

  
  


Jaehwan sobs.

“Oh dear” the voice is smooth, smooth and soft and luring. It feels like his mother is speaking to him again and his brain screams for him to answer but he knows better, he has to try at least. He has to try. “Do not cry.”

Hakyeon would be disappointed otherwise and Hongbin, what would Hongbin think. His sweet little brother. Not by blood but by choice. They are his brothers. He can't disappoint them. He can't...   
  
“What are you doing here, dear? Are you not aware that monstersss rule this world in the night?” Again some branches crackle and it is not from the fire. "Please." He whimpers, loud enough to make the creature chuckling again. Under no circumstances he can leave the fire. The fire will save him, will secure his poorly life. That thoughts are so pathetic. That thing just loves to play games. The fire won't stop it. If it wants it takes him by force here and now. “Ssshouldn’t you be a bit more polite human? At leassst turn around and face me, i am talking to you after all.” 

  
  


_ Silver eyes. _

_ Scales. _

_ Fangs. _

  
  


Again he sobs. “Please” he whispers but he can feel is defense crumbling. "Turn around little human." Those voice does something. He should not listen but he can’t move his hands, can’t move them to cover his ears, can’t avoid to lose himself to the soft voice that promises him safety. Something is softly pulling at him but there is nothing around him that could pull him. The voice is too far away. The thing is lingering in the shadows. 

It wants him to go there.

Playing a cruel game of hide and seek.

He can’t, he can’t. 

Jaehwan is scared. Scared because he wants to live. 

_ It will kill him. _

_ It will KILL him. _

“Ssshow me dear, show me you are a good human.” Again a hiss. Whatever he imagines sounds like a really big dangerous snake. “Let me go, please.” he cries into the fire. “You know you are lucky… dear. Very lucky.” The creature pauses and Jaehwan just knows it is smiling. “There are other monsters out there that aren’t that nice.” It moves. “Some eat you alive, othersss wear your skin, little human.” The pull on his body gets stronger, Jaehwan can feel the poison named fear soaking into his flesh."Some will mess up your mind you become insssane." He feels his strength fading. “And some will enssslave you.” Jaehwan is a panting mess, his arms moving not on his will anymore. Slowly pushing him up until he stands on his trembling feeds. 

“S-stop this please.” He sobs trying hard to keep a last bit of sanity in his mind that refuses to give the snake a life. How could he go insane so fast? It can’t be the lack of food, he is used to starving. It can’t be the lack of water, he drank from a small river 5 hours ago. “Oh little fragile, sssoft human.” The venom the creatures words inherit, spreads like wildfire through his body, poisoning him. “Look at me.” It was not a explicite order, but Jaehwans mind is lost, his body does not belong to him anymore and he turns around to face what stole his sanity. 

  
  
  


What he sees would made any strong man weak, would scare any brave hero, would coax a delightful scream of terror out of anybody.

But Jaehwan only cries, tears of horror wetting his pale skin. Biting his underlip bloody out of nervousness. “Oh you seem to know but still you refussse to accept my existence, little human.” The thing is moving. The body looks strange? What is this monster? Looking like half a snake. How can it even exist? The massive shadow his eyes confirm for real lingering out there, between the trees, is enough to know it is inhuman. Jaehwan is not interested in details.

  
  


_ Silver eyes. _

_ Snake eyes. _

_ Deadly. _

  
  


“Thisss is a very entertaining coincidence, isn't it dear?” 

Jaehwan stares at silver eyes that pierce the pitch black darkness, surrounding him. Giving the illusion of glowing in the dark… wait are they? Their colour more vibrant than the stars can ever be. They outshine the moon like nothing. The campfire strangely reflecting in them, inserting an orange glow that gives away the illusion of them burning. Dragging him down to hell, were a sinner like him should burn. 

Something white flashes in the flickering pale yellow light, coaxing a loud gasp from human lips when the brain realises it stares at fangs.

It exists.

It really does.

_ Cold eyes. _

_ Bright scales. _

_ Venom. _

Hell send a monster for him to collect the debt of a sinner. Another amused chuckle echoes through the night and gets lost between the shadows of, what it seems, trees. "Human you are quite a cute on for your kind." Jaehwan is not sure if he can trust his eyes whatever they tell his brain they see. “What isss your name, fragile human?” The eyes move like the monster tilts his head.

Why does it not come out from the shadows, why does it hide? 

Jaehwan is sure he can imagine a bare human torso. Is it a snake monster after all or is it just another creepy human that plays a cruel game with him? Another outcast like him? Does he want to kill him? The voice gave away it is male, whatever it is.   
“Not giving it away hu?” Jaehwan jerks when there is a slight sharpness into the words, making them dripping of venom. “Please.” He whimpers quite into the void of shadows. 

What is he actually thinking? As if words can drip of venom. As if words can poison him. As if words have that power, they are just words.

_ Aren’t they? _ __   
  
“Well” the creature snickers shortly and it sounds so through and through sinister it would make the devil jealous instantly. “I can understand your posssition. I wouldn’t give away mine either if i were you.” Whatever it is there in front of him it has leant a part of his body against what looks like a tree trunk in the darkness out there. It plays with him of course it does. “But ssstill i am polite little fragile creature, i’ll give you mine.” The hisses in between became more and more animalic and dangerous. 

Jaehwan is sure he just lost it completely, sobbing while thinking how disappointed Hakyeon and Hongbin must be. He wants to run since he heared the voice the first time but his body stopped belonging to him at the same moment he made the mistake listening to those toxic words.    
  
They poisoned him and whatever is out there, lingering in the shadows, waiting for him, it controls him now. Probably controlled him since he entered the woods. 

“My name is Taekwoon, dear little human.” Jaehwan is sure now he saw something moving looking like a snakes body. A big massive body in the shadows… “Come dear, don’t be ssshy. Step out of the light. Come nearer.”    
  
Despite knowing it better, still trying to fight the voice, still trying to survive to keep his last bit of sanity he wants to move backwards. Towards the fire, not away from it. Towards the light, not the darkness. Trying to not give in, to not let the creature have his way with him bending his will like it pleased. Devouring his body, his soul.

Jaehwan cries out loud when he can feel his trembling feed moving. When he can witness deep down in his brain, those eyes got nearer. The shadows came nearer, almost giving him the image of sneaking up on him. Darkness about to consuming his weak flesh and tainted soul. It becomes colder, when the safety of warm flames that secured him weakens, slowly his body slips out of the warm embrace the fire kept him with. His clothes almost shredded not able to keep the warm alone at all.

“Don’t” The voice is so soft and caring but Jaehwan is not an idiot. Monsters are not caring. He can hear the echo of danger in the spoken words. “Don’t be afraid, little human.” The echo is clear, the poison burning under his skin, the venom the voice inherits clearly damaging him too. “Come nearer, entertain me.” Sounding so nice, luring him in, promising him a safety that is so false Jaehwan wants to scream at himself what is wrong with him.

  
  


Nothing is wrong with him but the sheer existence of the creature is toxic, is against every natural law in any form. It killed him with words only. His appearance alone poisonous, his words full of venom, his eyes able to hypnose him with just one look, taking away his will. “Nearer little human, nearer. Come clossser to me, yes that is it little human.” Jaehwan is lost, so lost in eyes that shine brighter than the sun, that slice him open with there sheer intensity. Stepping closer, bit by bit while inside his body his last bit of sane self cries in pain about what will come. “Yesss dear, leave the fire, leave the light, come to me. Trussst me.”   
  


Jaehwan is so sorry. He will not be able to witness Hakyeons disappointment. He will not be able to apologize personally for losing it, for losing the spirit to fight.

He won’t make it.

There is a single tear that drops from his cheeks, along his neck, rolling down the golden chain of a necklace until it loses his power to gravity, not reaching the charm and left to dry in the cold air in this night. 

He won’t make it. 

The snake found it’s prey tonight and i’s choice decided the fate of a small little scared mouse.

Strong invisible strings pull him forwards, pull him into the personal space of a deadly creature he know surely got confirmed his existence. So he wasn’t a weirdo after all. Monsters exist. That thing from his childhood nightmares exist. 

Actually he wants to scream, to beg, to plea but when was there ever mercy for a sinner?

  
  


  
Taekwoon smiles, licking along his lips ―he couldn’t await to taste the delicious human flesh― slowly reaching out with one arm to pull the human towards him: Carefully moving, not wanting to startle the human out of the trance he put him into with hypnotic powers he used to tame the mind and take control over the body. 

Such a lovely fragile little thing in his forest. Smelling so delicious he had to hold himself back to not just take it. Oh he will have a nice time with this one. This little mouse, somehow is special. He will offer to spare his pitiful life if it is willing to submit to his nature. 

He wonders what crime the human had committed that the village chased him out like a rotten dog. He looks poor, almost naked with those little bit remaining fabric on his body. The only odd thing that does not fit is the small golden necklace around the humans neck. Taekwoon found himself feeling mercy? That is rare, he wonders himself. He can't let him go, doesn't want that tasty smell being lost in the woods or worst case to another creature that is too dumb to savour it. 

“Come to me, let me see your body clossser, dear. Let me learn about you, sssince we will have quite some intimate time together.” He purrs his words, while watching the human coming closer, step by step until-

  
  


Jaehwan finally cries out loud when a clawed hand grabs into his thin skin along his jawline. Pulling him towards a body out of his worst nightmares. The creature is kinda human, kinda not. A male torso ―more pale than tanned― fusing into a massive snake body, which base colour is creme, layered with a dirty grey. It would look deadly beautiful if the moon would shine bright, Jaehwan thinks. Covered with an steady pattern, diamond shaped along the side of the massive body, dark squares along the back interrupting the creme base. Scales in different shades of dark brown, a kind of dirty green, some very bright scales in between, a wonderful contrast to the dark scales. 

A deadly body that blends perfectly into the woods ground like this. A perfect deadly predator. The arms partly human but picked with dark brown almost black scales, claws instead of fingernails. Brown shorter hair, so dark it looks black in the night, long, so long and thin white fangs, remembering him of needles the medic in the village uses sometimes. 

  
They are created to inject, not to tear flesh apart and he trembles, crying useless tears while trying desperately to breath normally. 

What he may fear more than the fangs are that monsters eyes.

Those eyes. 

Hunting him in his dreams since he was a child. Hypnosing him, taking his soul away in an instant, making him bow and pray to that creature just to escape them. To escape their fire that consumes you in seconds.   
  


Silver and burning with a cold ruthless fire, framing a black vertical pupil that seem to suck up every light like a black hole would do. The only contrast to them on the white skin in this inhuman face are dark brown scales forming a symmetric triangle like pattern from their corner to the jawline. 

  
  


He once heared their name spoken out of an eldest mouth.

A Naga or Nagi they mentioned is rumored to reign over the forest. The king of snakes.

  
  


The claws scratching along his skin yet not harsh enough to cut him open. “Please, please, no.” More words he is not able to produce anymore in his human language. “Oh dear” Taekwoon leans in, inhaling the scent of human flesh mixed with raw fear. “Look at you, such a thin and fragile human.” Licking along the neck of his prey and inhaling the sweet wonderful scent. Finally tasting what he desires for hours now, the small scream the human body produces resembling wonderful music. "Ah i thought so, you sssmell delicious little human. Not to say tasssty" He knows that scent from somewhere, it wanna makes him remember, he had smelled it once for a long time. What was it?

Tasting the salty sweat fear produces while wrapping his snake body torturously slow around the legs and hip of this small human. “You are ssso warm, let me cool you down. Welcome the cozy cold from my scales.” Jaehwan is unable to move, his body hanging slack in the clawed arms of a monster while he just can’t break out of the mental cage, Taekwoon holds him captive. He notices the massive body moving, he notices how it slowly sneaks around him, tighter and tighter and he cries, cries helplessly.    
  
“Entertain me sweet human. Tell me why did they abandon you? Why they hunt you, leaving you at my mercy?” Taekwoon drags the human closer, he has so much fun. How long is it, he had the chance to catch a living human being in his woods. “I- I am a- a murderer.” A weak whimper slips through human lips, eyes wide and filled with such delicious fear. “A murderer dear? You don’t look like one.” Taekwoon now having him in a tight grip with his body, finally letting loose around Jaehwans jawline one hand caressing through the humans hair the under resting gentle under his chin. “Go on tell me more. Don’t be afraid dear.” The snake creature leans in, sniffing slightly along the skin on Jaehwans neck. Oh how much he loves this scent. “Let’sss not be shy, tell me. Let me know more about you.”   
  
“He- He- touched… i did not want him, i- he tried to- used force and i- i just-” Taekwoon is highly amused, observing the small body trembling between his body. Watching the young male trying to form a sentence, while his mind is a clouded mess. Seeing the fear in those sad eyes, the acknowledge of facing death. Only able to produce some words, but Taekwoon got quite a good picture of the situation. He laughed, a little bit maniac, a little bit amused and loud. The soundwaves echoing through the darkness like a dramatic storm, announcing something evil on it’s way. his creature truly is amusing, humankind is amusing. “You humansss are so filthy, so low level in your existence.” The words are harsh but who is Jaehwan to deny the truth in them, who is he to fight the monster that was send to punish him for his sins. “Calling us monstersss, but yet you are the greatest monsters i ever witnessed.”   
  
Taekwoon hums, eyeing the small young male, that has still trouble to accept his fate at the same time is ok with it. “You may be really lucky that you have met me, dear.” He let one finger trail along the fragile golden chain on the humans neck. “Oh this is ssso much fun, you are so fun.” Bending his body around he settles a new position behind the human, coming down, bringing his arms around the small part of the chest, he let free from his body. “Having a living human here is rare, dear. I love rare thingsss.” Jaehwan gaps, feeling the warmth of a human like body against his, skin against a little bit of skin and the reminder that his clothes are a poorly shield. “Who gave you the necklace dear? A lover?” The monster let his arms glide along his arms, moving them out of the now looser grip the snake body holds his whole human body captive. “H-how do you know it is not mine?” Taekwoon gives a short snarl while it just takes one look to make the human squirm and answering his question quickly. “Ah friend, a good old friend.”

Jaehwan let the thing do what it wants. “Just a friend dear?” Let himself be controlled. “J-just a f-friend.” He stutters while watching out of the corner of his eyes how so slowly and graceful Taekwoon kisses his slightly bleeding wrists. He had totally forgotten he was bleeding. 

Actually he feels pretty high the whole time and he knows how drugs feel. Almost weirdly comfortable in the monsters embrace. Safe, kind of. Trusting somehow. Strangely he still feels fear. Maybe the fear is a warning? To behave? Maybe then the monster has mercy on him? But what does it mean to have it’s mercy? A quick death?    
  
Another hum, surprisingly deep, satisfying with a hint of hunger in it, leaves the monsters lips when it tastes the human blood. Taekwoon releases the humans hands and Jaehwan carefully moves them back to his body, not daring to touch the shimmering scales. Jerking as he still does, brushing them as Taekwoon moves again to settle his position behind him anew. “Not daring to touch me, such a meek nature you have. Like in the old daysss were you and your people worshipped my kind as gods, now look at how pathetic humankind hasss become.”

The words of the creature seem to fill the dark silent night with magic from ancient times. Well it is a monster, why shouldn't it be able to use magic. “How we need to remind them, that they are not alone on thisss earth.” A short scream escapes Jaehwan when he feels those fangs on his skin near his shoulder, scratching along. His shirt really useless hanging around loosely exposing all his skin. “Making them fear usss as much as we can.”   
  
“I am sorry.” Jaehwan starts sobbing again. This time he feels real fear, raw fear, the monster make him feel so worthless, so pitiful. “Please, i am sorry.” Shivers wrecking through his body, letting him tremble although fear has him paralyzed long ago. “You humans are so ssselfish, dear. It is almost wonderful to watch how thisss selfishness destroys your kind.” Lips on his ear, breath ghosting his skin, Jaehwan is sure this will be his worst nightmare and he will never wake up again. “I- I will, will worship you, if- if you w-want.”    
  
“Oh what a wonderful offer, my dear.” The voice, the voice has him enchanted from the start. Makes him for real wanting to worship the creature that gave away his name to him. Wants to have his body on the monsters mercy. The eyes, making him bow in fear to lose his soul to the king of snakes. The fangs a reminder of how weak his human body is. So easily to erase with just a single bite of those long dangerous fangs that surely inherit a painful venom, so easily to crush with that scaled massive body. “It isss not selfish from you at all, isssn’t it? To stay alive?” The last word more a hushed breath into his ear, fangs scratching along the sensitive skin there. This was always a weak point of him. Right now he is weak, really weak and so the small moan that escapes him, leaves Jaehwan quivering in the fear of realisation what just had happened.    
  
Taekwoon smirks, bringing his body once again closer around the human who has his hands folded in front of his chest as if starting a prayer. Panting harsh. “Well, well sssuch a submissive little human.” Taekwoon touches him again, in an almost gentle gesture using one hand to bend the humans head aside. Exposing the pale beautiful neck to it’s fullest glory, he sniffs along until the sobbing fades into weak whimpers and small pleas. “Oh dear, i do will show mercy. As i said it quite is sssome time i had a human visiting thisss place and such a cute little human you are. Ssso much fun you bring me.” Now Jaehwan is pretty much wrapped up in the tight grip of a snake's body and tail. He does not dare to take deep breaths. “I wonder what surprisesss me await when i ssstrip those silly clothes of your body.” That makes him inhaling sharply, a reminder of the night when THIS happened in his mind. “Oh you won’t think about murdering me won’t you, little human? Didn’t you offered it? Worssshipping me?”   
  
So this is it? This is his punishment for trying to escape? For murdering this cruel man? This is his payback? A cruel monster claiming him, using him in more cruel ways the human ever could?   
  
“Now, won’t you finally tell me your name, dear?”   
  
“J-Jae- Jaehwan.” He wished he wouldn’t be such a weak scaredy cat. He wished he could be stronger, at least fighting for his last bit of honour. Dying in honour. But that was never him, wasn’t it. He always had Hakyeon fighting with his words for him and Hongbin with his fists. He never could do anything.

Except murder as it seems.   
  
“Jaehwan my dear, don’t fear me. You have nothing to fear, asss long as you are my good pliant little plaything.” Taekwoon purrs into the humans ear. “I bet you tassste wonderful in so many waysss.” Now Jaehwan really has to find his body reacting quite unusual to that offer and it fills him with horror but also with fascination. “But of courssse i leave you the options little human, to lay down on my bed while i will crasssh your throat, fill your body with my venom and enjoy the taste of fresssh flesh on my tongue or...” he pauses allowing himself to nibble carefully at those sensitive thin skin that smells so delicious. Looking pale and smooth even in that night without a moon on the dark sky. “I eat you in another way. When you have yourself submit to me, being my persssonal little human, my plaything.”    
  
Taekwoon let his body sling around Jaehwan closer and closer, pressing the human against his chest stronger, hearing the last bit of fabric on the body tearing open. “I will have my time with you, my toy, usssing you to my will.” Jaehwan wants to scream, wants to move, wants to beg but the voice speaking having his brain malfunctioning. Without his brain, no orders for his body that seem to do anyway what it wants to do.

Scales, feeling pretty much different on different body parts, stimulating what he wishes not. Cold and smooth, or rough to the point they start to hurt on his skin. “You would be allowed moving around freely asss long as you know your place next to me. As long asss you know to behave little human. I will put my trussst into you because when you misbehave… dear.” 

Jaehwan knows, knows humans like Taekwoon, knows how they want someone like him and he wants to nodd, wants to tell the monster he can behave, he can be such a good boy but his tongue got glued and all what his body seems to remind is how to tremble. All those words he wants to say, stuck in his throat, suffocating him. Taekwoons voice got quite, so quite it is nothing more than a slight hiss into his ear, yet Jaehwan understands the following words perfectly clear. “The punishment oh dear… so incredible… marvelous… painful.”

His heart beating in a sick rhythm, his breath harsh, short and sharp Jaehwan is waiting for the last words to be spoken. “Look at you. So pliant already, dear. What’s your choice Jaehwan. Tell me little human.” He whispers along the humans neck that is still bend aside because Jaehwan did not dare to move, did almost not dare to breath anymore. He is the tiny little mouse that just got an last offer from the snake, who seems to have the tiniest bit of mercy for his prey. 

_ Why? _

Taekwoon removes his bodys and tail slightly, giving the human room to breathe and to relax. Maybe he should refresh the hypnose. The power faded minutes ago. “M-Master. Master please let m-me worship you. P-please let me pay you back your- your mercy.” How he was able to form those words is out of his mind right now but important is he spoke them. He gave an answer. Finding himself sounding almost…    
“So eager, dear. I am surprisssed.” Again Taekwoon moves, bringing himself to face the small human again and when the silver reptile eyes catch the humans brown ones again there is a hint of magic in the air.    
  
So the monster indeed used some kind of spell on him, Jaehwan thinks and his pupils widen at the dangerous smirk blooming in front of his face. “You are a smart pet, Jaehwan. Be careful with that sssmart human brain of yours.” The human winces clearly understanding the warning. “I- i am a loyal p-pet master.”    
  


“Ah so eager to be enslaved by me?”Jaehwan squeaks when clawed hands find their way around his throat and neck, pulling him very very close. “You sssurely will be very very entertaining, dear.” Taekwoon leans in so close their lips almost brush. “But for now look me into the eyes little human. Yesss very good my dear, look at me.”

The next words seem to echo in Jaehwans head. It feels strange. He feels strange.

Tired actually.

Very tired.

Slowly against his will but with such a brute force his eyelids get heavy, falling over his pupils like an iron curtain. His brain seems to refuse working suddenly.

He is so tired.

Wants to sleep.    
  


He is sorry for his friends.

As he told them, he won’t make it. Hopefully they can make it. A better life.

  
  
  


Taekwoon allows himself now to look fondly at the sleeping human. He made a really nice catch this time. Who would have thought? The young child from once grew into a fine man. How could he forget that scent. That beautiful delicious scent. 

Inhaling it once again he picks the human up, moving deeper into the forest.    
  
Towards his lair.    
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So...
> 
> hopefully you like snakes XD  
Come on it is not that worse isn't it^^  
Almost not creepy enough for october.
> 
> But ah maybe i got weak and felt sorry for Jahewan?  
Who knows...?
> 
> The Naga/ Nagi or female Nagini is a snake/ human god in the indic mythology. I love their concept (but hey it is not a secret i love snakes).  
Don't ask me where i got the inspiration for this, it just happened.  
Joking i stambled over a Youtube kinda ASMR where a guy read a story like that and i was like "A Keo to this would be so nice!"  
Yeah here we go.
> 
> The link to the video btw: https://youtu.be/yukfUXhIvDc
> 
> I like it tbh which is rare.  
I like the whole piece.
> 
> Ah now don't forget to feed me.  
With kudos and comments.
> 
> FEED ME
> 
> *hiss hiss*


End file.
